


Tell Me About Atoms, Daddy

by Puregold



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also for the sake of this fic were gonna say its an au, if you ship incest or pedophilia or whatever freak shit YA BLOCKT SON I DONT WANNA SEE U ON THIS FIC, or smthn where after tokyolk boyd went on to live with dr gearloose instead afjklsdhsdf, sorry idgaf abt the drakes and their shitty son I just want my cute robot-inventor family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: One of the first things Gyro had noticed about his newfound son, was that he had discovered an affinity for bedtime stories. He assumed the concept was introduced to him by the Drakes, as Gyro didn't recall reading to him as an intern and highly doubted that Beaks would've ever read to him in the short time they were together. Gyro had declined the first few times, both exhausted himself from spending all day at the lab, and hoping that soon Boyd would stop asking.Needless to say, he does not stop asking, and after growing bored of reading stories to Boyd, Gyro rambles on about science instead.(If you sexualize the title ill break your KNEECAPS.)
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Tell Me About Atoms, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: https://twitter.com/detly/status/1172292736008876033?lang=en

About a month had passed since their revisiting of Tokyolk, and Boyd had since come to live with Gyro and remain under his full custody. The situation was a little confusing and clumsy, at first, but they were able to sort out a mutual agreement with the Drakes. Gyro was quickly discovering a _lot_ of new things about parenting, and new things about Boyd, too. Like his favorite snacks, books, the fact he was a Junior Woodchuck which meant Gyro came to the abrupt and sudden realization that he was becoming a PTA mom as he drove his kid to all the meetings and silently judged all the other parents there.

One of the first things Gyro had noticed about his newfound son, was that he had discovered an affinity for bedtime stories. He assumed the concept was introduced to him by the Drakes, as Gyro didn't recall reading to him as an intern and highly doubted that Beaks would've ever read to him in the short time they were together. Gyro had declined the first few times, both exhausted himself from spending all day at the lab, and hoping that soon Boyd would stop asking. All it took was that 4th night, when Gyro and Boyd were already in their pajamas, Gyro tucking his son in nice and tight, smoothing down the feathers on his head before turning off his bedside lamp and heading for the door.

"Um, are you too tired for a bedtime story again?" Boyd asked, rather timidly, fiddling with his fingers as he looked at Gyro.

"Unfortunately, yes. Growing boys like you need their sleep after all, and-"

_"Please?"_

Gyro grit his teeth, before turning back around, knowing his resolve would crumble the second he saw the expression on Boyd's face. He looked desperate and pleading, a little upset as artificial tears threatened to well up in his eyes. That was all it took.

Gyro let out a small sigh. "I _suppose_ one story wouldn't hurt."

And since then it had been a nightly tradition, until, as the nights went on, Gyro found that Boyd didn't appear to be growing tired from these stories at all. He was always fully engaged as Gyro prattled off with tales about knights in shining armor, heroes, magic, and other common tropes found in children's stories. They were putting Gyro to sleep no problem, as he never cared for this sort of thing and thought the plot was predictable and characters flat, but it made Boyd happy so he did it nonetheless. One night, Gyro; tired of reading kiddy books and ready to call it a night himself, had the most ingenious idea.

"Instead of a book tonight," He began, "Would you like it if I told you all about theoretical physics, Boyd?"

"Absolutely, Dr. Gearloose!" Boyd piped up excitedly, just happy to be spending time with his creator.

"Excellent." Gyro began, before seating himself next to Boyd on his bed easily. "Now then, theoretical physics is a branch of physics that employs mathematical models and abstractions of physical objects-"

And thus began their new-new nightly ritual. They'd have dinner, watch a little TV, the two would get ready for bed and then Gyro would prattle on about various scientific jargon until Boyd fell asleep. Gyro enjoyed being about to ramble on and practically lose himself infodumping about science, and Boyd loved science and knowledge and most of all learning from the smartest man he knew. Gyro felt that the two were growing closer every day, slowly rekindling the bond that had been worn away with time and hurt feelings. Sometimes, the guilt of leaving Boyd behind, of all that happened between them, threatened to consume him. Boyd just seemed happy to be back in a stable place and live life like a normal kid, and Gyro was grateful for that.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Boyd climbed into bed easily, practically tucking himself in before Gyro even got the chance. The kid had a rather exhausting day after all, he was out all day doing a Junior Woodchuck event with his friends. Fortunately, such events tuckering him out made Gyro's job a hell of a lot easier. Boyd's little eyelids threatened to flutter shut as Gyro tucked him in, patted down the feathers on his head, and reached over to turn off the light. As he stood and turned to leave and let his invention get some rest, he heard his little voice pipe up.

"Tell me about atoms, daddy." Boyd said, tired and half-asleep.

Gyro swore he nearly melted into the floor at that, resisting the urge to cry as he felt tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat, overcome with emotion. "Ah," He began, clearing his throat. "Of course. An atom is the smallest particle into which an element can be divided without losing its chemical identity. Atoms consist of a heavy..."

When Boyd was effectively tuckered out, Gyro smiled, allowing himself to lean down and place a gentle kiss to his son's forehead. They would be okay. They were getting better, after all.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuUUUGGHHH im never any good at ending my fics dont @ me


End file.
